How I Was Turned
by Masumi Kuro Hikaru
Summary: It's funny really.You'd think that such things wouldn't exist.I certainly didn't, until the day I was turned into a monster.That was the day when my life was changed.But I think it was a good thing really.
1. Chapter 1: How It Happened

**AN: I kinda gave up on the first story I made 'cuz I had no more inspiration and it kinda sucked... Anyway I'm gonna try making another fic and try not to fail as miserably... Oh and this is a vampire fic for any of you guys who actually read these... Wish me luck...**

**Contains: Yaoi, boyxboy, and vampires... You've been warned... Heed my warning before reading... hehe... I think...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts in any way. If I did, I would've made the first one a bit more better... just sayin'...**

**...**

It's funny really...

You'd think that such things wouldn't exist...

I certainly didn't, until the day I was turned into a moster...

A monster being a vampire...

That was the day when my life was changed...

But I think it was a good thing really...

I've ben able to get away from my family and the people I hate..

And most importantly...

I've met the love of my dead...

Ah, but first, it all began when I was sixteen and innocent...

...

As Reno and I walked out of the convenience store carrying a plastic bag with chips and a liter of soda, we started to head towards Reno's house. We were turning a corner when Reno stopped dead in his track. I was a couple of steps ahead of him so I turned to see what stopped the man in his trackcs. I stared in horror as I saw a man in a ski mask stab my friend with what looked like a 6 inch knife repeatdly.

"-OUR! FIVE! SIX!" The killer yelled.

_H-he's counting how many times he's s-stabbing him! _I thought as I stood there, doing nothing but watch in horror.

"-INE! TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! FOURTEEN!... Hm, only fourteen." The killer said as he dropped the now dead body on the ground. "That's pretty pathetic for someone as tough lookin' as you"

"Enough." A man with a deep voice said. He came out into the light only to walk up to me. He grabbed my arm and brought me to his arms. I noticed he had tan skin, silver hair, and golden eyes. He looked pretty young too.

I was still in so much shock that I realized I should fight back. So I started to fight back only to realize that I couldn't move.

_Th-this man... he's so much stronger than me... _I thought as I lost all hope on living. I could see his lips moving, alog with the guy in the ski mask too. He started to move my face to the side so my neck was exposed to the strange man.

_So this is how it's gonna end, right... I get raped then killed... how wonderful... _I thought with sarcasm when he started to lick my neck. Soon that thought was gone as I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

_Is this man b-biting me with f-fangs? _ I though as I screamed. He immediatley put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams.

"So he can talk..." The guy in the ski mask said.

After that, everything went black...

I could only see the darkness...

...

**When I was writing the part when Axel started to lose hope, it reminded me of my awesome friend who said that people with no hope have awesome hair... hehe**

**So, tell me how I did and what I should do to improve... And please do it nicely. Thanks for reading...**

**Yours truly,**

**Selfless**

***EDIT: As I was writing the second chapter I was using Xigbar's name, and when I was done I was like: "Fucking shit! I totally messed up..." and since Xigbar is kinda important, I just switched him with Reno... Sorry 'bout that... I totally messed up... **

**GOD DAMMIT!**

**Oh and I'm kinda looking for a Beta Reader, so if you could let me now if you know anyone who is aviable and PM me... Thanks...***


	2. Chapter 2: Zexion's Story

I woke up to the smell of coffee, pancakes, and... blood?

I looked around my room to find it was still messy, just the way it always is. There were oiles of clothes scattered around my bed, which was in the center of the room. My desk was to the left of my bed. My dresser , which was in front of my bed, was messy, just the way it always is. There was a window where my desk was, and I saw light starting to flood the room. I looked to my right, where my door was and listened as I heard faint footsteps. There was a knock on my door before my roommate, Zexion, entered my room.

"Hey, I made breakfeast 'cuz I thought you would be hungry..." He said as he turned on my light and looked at my face. He dropped the plate full of pancakes and the cup of coffee that were in his hands. "Oh no, not you..." He said in shock.

"What? What''s wrong?" I asked. The shock on his face left as quick as it came.

"Axel, get out of bed now." Zexion said in a very strict voice while leaving my room. I did as I was told and went downstairs. I saw him siiting on our couch with two cups of what appeared to be wine.  
"Isn't it to early to be drinking?" I asked while giving off my trademark grin. My nose started to twitch at the smell of the wine though so I sat down next to my emo-looking friend.

"Drink this." He said while handing me one of the wine glasses. I took a whiff of it and realized that the wine smelled like the most delicious thing you could ever have. I started to drink the wine until it was gone and nothing was left. I even licked the inside of the glass.

"Well. you went through that fast. Are you still hungry?" He asked looking at me with a look of surprise and gave off a look that told me he expected that.

"No, I'm fine." I said, not quite catching his words..

"Good, we only have two more bags of blood left." He said while taking a sip of his drink and kepping his eyes on me.

_...Wait..._

"B-blood?" I asked confused. "Did I just drink blood?"

"No, you drank milk that I food-dyed red." Zexion said sarcastically.

"Well then..." I said while sitting there watching him drink his glass of... he was done he set his glass down and turned to face me.

"Congratulations Axel Kasai, you are now part of Organization XIII." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Or-organization XIII?" I asked, not knowing when I joined this so called organization.

"Now, if you let me explain, without any interruptions, I will tell you everything you will need to know." He said while emphasizing the part about me not interrupting.

"Ok." I said while getting comfortable on the couch.

"Organization XIII has thirteen people involved in this 'group'. But so far we only have eight people, you being the eighth person." He said while gestturing towards me. "There are six original members; our leader, Xenmas Rida, Xigbar Hassha, Xaldin Kaze, Vexen Kagaku, Lexaeus Tsuchi, and me, Zexion Sakushi. We added Saix Tsuki not that long ago. We believe we are the first vampires to ever walk on this earth." He said as he shifted in his seat. "Vexen, our scientist, generated the cells needed to make a vampire. He is one of the top reasearchers in the world. He started studying vampires and how to make them when he was only ten years old. Xenmas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and I have been friends since 1949." He said.

"In 1949, we all met through our parents. Our moms would chat while our dads would play poker. That left us with no choice other than to hang out with each other. I was only 10, Xenmas 18, Xigbar 17, Xaldin 14, Vexen 18, and Lexaeus 16. Our ages differed greatly, but we didn't care. We would always do what boys do. We would play sports or just throw rocks at thigs we weren't supposed to." He said as he chuckled at that last part.

"Six years later, we all met up because it was Vexen's birthday." He said as his face darkened a smidge. "It was his twenty-fourth birthday, so we took him to a bar. They somehow smuggled me in without the security gaurd knowing, in case you're wondering. I was only sixteen, so I did it out of thrill. After we all got drunk, we headed to Vexen's place. There he showed us his research... He kept babbling about how he could make vampires that don't burn in the sunlight, how you would gain immortality, how fast you could heal, and how you would gain 'mystical' powers." Zexion said.

"We were messing with him, so we saidi if he turned the six of us into vampires we would recruit seven more people and become the most powerful people in the world." Zexion sighed as he said this. "He took that bet and we all took a shot that he injected into our vains." He extended his arm out and pointed to where he was injected, right by his wrist. "He first injected Xenmas, then Xigbar, Xaldin, then himself, Lexaeus, and I was last. For at least an hour we were totally fine until we all started to puke up our own blood... This lasted about an hour, a very painful hour by the way. And that's all I remember until I woke up that morning feeding off one of Vexen's lab rats. I couldn't believe he had actually made us into vampires until my last attempt of suicide."

I think I laughed because Zexion gave me the coldest glare. "What's so funny?"

"U-uh sorry... I just thought it was kinda funny considering you look suicidal." I said. he just stuck his tounge out before he went on with his story.

"Since Xenmas is a man of his word, we've been trying to recruit people we think have potential on being a vampire. So far we have Saix. He is very loyal to Xenmas and is second in command." Zexion said with the slightest bit of jealousy.

"Wait, what are your guy's powers?" I asked. "And what is mine."

"Xenmas has the powers of nothingness, Xigbar can control space, Xaldin controls the wind, Vexen can control ice, Lexaeus can use the Earth, mine is creating illusions, and Saix's is the moon. And I do not know what your power is yet." Zexion said while getting up."I've gotta go, I've got a date with Demyx..." He said as he grabbed a coat and left.

"Well... I guess I'll find out my own powers while your gone..." I mumbled before I stuck my tounge at the door.

* * *

**A/N: I finished this in like a week, but I didn't feel like typing it up... hahah...**

**But I'm so angry cuz I had to miss my favorite concert of the year for band, so I was really pissed.**

**Well as my friend alwasy says, If you give a hobo a dollar, he will be sure to follow you.**

**Yours truly,**

**Selfless**


End file.
